Sabes una cosa
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Porque él podía ser un novio impuntual, mal hablado, cursi y borracho pero jamás desconsiderado. Alfred no tenía motivos para dejarlo así...mucho menos en 16 de septiembre / Fail summary ;3; denle una oportunidad


¿Hace cuantos miles de millones de años que no escribo un USMéx? Pues ya su tiempo tiene... esta fic fue pensada en un momento de creatividad mientras escuchaba la canción de Sabes una cosa xDDD aparte de todo el bombarde USMéx y México que hubo en face con respecto a la celebración y bueno así xD

Solo puedo decir que en mi mente se leía mejor uwu

como sea ENJOY PLEASE.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni la canción ni nada denada solo la trama de la historia

Advertencias: Intento de una serenata... Posible imaginación absurda de cierto personaje cantando xD.

* * *

**Sabes una cosa **

Esto de las fiestas patrias para el mexicano significaba un poco más de estrés en su vida, si es que él pudiera tener más. El motivo de muchas veces su mal humor en esas fechas no se lo debía a la celebración, sino a todo el trabajo que venía junto con ello. Porque no le perdonaban ni que su cumpleaños se festejara el 16 y con esa excusa lo hacían trabajar más. Pero ese año había sido notablemente divertido escuchar como a su superior a cargo se la recordaban bonito.

Si bien 15 de septiembre se la había pasado prácticamente trabajando, haciendo acto de presencia, llamando a sus hermanos que cumplían en esos días antes de que perdiera el conocimiento y en la noche bebiendo con algunos camaradas, el 16 de septiembre lo tenía exclusivamente reservado para pasarlo con su pareja... aquel gringo de ojos azules que de un tiempo a la fecha había aceptado como su compañero sentimental. Habían hecho algunos planes para pasarla juntos o mejor dicho el norteamericano los había hecho por él, claro está que el mexicano no había podido negarse. La cita comenzaba a las 3 de la tarde cuando el americano pasaría por el mexicano, cosa que no sucedió.

Al principio Pedro había creído que era un retraso de Alfred, al final de cuentas a todo el mundo le pasa que se le atraviese el tren, una manifestación, un rebaño o que estuviesen arreglando las calles. Pero después de 5 horas creer que eso era un retraso era como creer que los bebés llegan de París en Cigüeña.

Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje ni una maldita paloma con un recado, ¡Nada!... Era de esperarse que cierto moreno le dejará de hablar por lo menos 3 semanas a otro cierto rubio de lentes, aunque después se preocupó… ¿y si en verdad le había pasado algo muy grave como para no poder ni siquiera llamarle? Lo primero que busco después de que en sus pensamientos pasaran los peores escenarios fue su celular, marcando rápidamente el teléfono que ya de memoria se sabía…

_Marcaba… una, dos, tres, cuatro veces…buzón de voz. Remarcar… uno, dos…_

– Hello? – se escuchó al otro lado la animosa voz del norteamericano

– ¿Güey? ¿Dónde andas?

–Ah…- un largo silencio se hizo presente en la conversación- yeah… Darling… ¿Hablamos más en la tarde? – y antes de esperar a que el mexicano le contestará el sonido de línea disponible se escuchaba

– ¿Mas en la tarde hijo de la chingada? ¡Son las 8 de la noche! – desahogo sus ideas contra la bocina del celular, siendo muy obvio que no le escucharía.

Tardo dos minutos en mejor poner a hacer algo realmente productivo, era lógico que el gringo no se aparecería por ahí en mucho tiempo, así que en vez de todo lo planeado decidió cocinarse algo rico y ver películas mexicanas hasta el cansancio, cansancio que le llego a las 10 de la noche.

No iba a hacer corajes, para nada, los años vienen, los años se van, la noche pasada se había puesto una buena borrachera como para enojarse, aunque lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era tener a su lado al norteamericano… ¡para sacarle los ojos con una cuchara!

Ok, podía ser un novio impuntual, vale madrista, grosero, con mal carácter, borracho, peleonero, cursi pero jamás de lo que llevaba su relación tan desconsiderado con el otro…Alfred no tenía por qué vengarse de nada, incluso ese año que las cosas no le pintaban muy bien le había hecho un presente y pasado el 4 de Julio en su compañía y ahora venía el muy cabrón a pagarle con dejarle plantado… aunque claro el problema no era el que lo había dejado vestido y alborotado si no que fue justamente el día de su cumpleaños, cuando había rechazado por lo menos tres invitaciones para ir a comer, hasta una que le había hecho España, todo por querer estar con su "Güerito".

Más le valía al insensato no aparecerse en una semana si quería salir del país entero. Pedro prefirió respirar varias veces antes de acostarse en su cama, apago la luz y le valió poco lo que a su alrededor estuviera pasando, regañándose internamente para no volver a creer en los planes del otro.

¡Y para sus pulgas! Ahora a la vecina le traían mariachis, pues se escuchaba muy cerca de ahí el sonido de las guitarras, violines, guitarrones y los demás instrumentos al son de "Sabes una cosa"…al parecer la versión de Luis Miguel…

Sabes una cosa  
tengo algo que decirte  
y no sé cómo empezar  
A explicar lo que te quiero contar

Algo que no sabía el mexicano era que su vecina tuviera esposo, novio, amante con una voz tan chillona como la que de repente se ponía a cantar…es más ni siquiera sabía que sus vecinas estuvieran casadas, juntadas, en noviazgo…

Sabes una cosa  
I can't find the words  
verse, rhyme or prose  
maybe with a rose  
I can say

¿Había oído mal? Eso era ingles… en una canción de mariachi, que según lo recordaba había salido con los Mariachis Vargas, si no recordaba mal su nombre… ¿La vecina tenía persona especial gringa? Peor para su humor… pues le había hecho pensar nuevamente en aquel tipo.

Sabes una cosa  
no se ni desde cuando  
llegaste de repente  
mi corazón se puso a cantar

Para estas alturas el del cabello azabache ya tenía ganas de llorar, cosa que estaba reprimiendo muy bien, pues él era un macho y los machos por ninguna causa lloraban… aunque el llanto que pudiese tener era de ira.

Sabes una cosa  
te quiero cute immigrant  
y te entrego en esta rosa  
la vida que me pueda quedar

¿"Cute immigrant"? No podía ser… o mejor dicho no lo quería creer ¿Acaso era Alfred trayéndole Serenata a las 11:00 de la noche de un día lunes? Ese gringo distraído y que tanto quería, realmente no se le había olvidado… No perdía nada en asomarse, además de que todos para esas horas ya deberían estar en la calle escuchando a los mariachis.

Doy gracias al cielo  
por haberte conocido  
por haberte conocido  
doy gracias al cielo

y le cuento a las estrellas  
lo bonito que sentí  
lo bonito que sentí  
cuando te conocí

Y en efecto, ahí, con un ramo de rosas y vestido de Mariachi se encontraba el norteamericano, cantando como su acento y su chillona voz lo dejaba, atrás de él un conjunto de aquellos que tenían como profesión lo que meramente solo hoy Alfred vestía.

Sabes una cosa  
que yo te quiero  
que sin ti me muero  
si estas lejos

Sus ojos azules expresaban algo que el moreno no lograba descifrar, pero ante todo y sin importarle que lo quería mucho y en esos momentos deseaba descuartizarlo, debía de reconocer que el traje le quedaba muy bien.

Una tonta sonrisa enmarco sus labios mientras le escuchaba cantar.

Sabes una cosa  
tengo algo que decirte  
y no sé cómo empezar  
A explicar lo que te quiero contar

Sabes una cosa  
te quiero y te venero  
te adoro y te deseo  
cariño ven y déjate amar

Podía ser que de todos los que estaban ahí, las vecinas de alado, los de enfrente y los que vivían 5 casas lejos se hubiesen dado cuenta de que en la última palabra el americano le había hecho un par de gestos llenos de interés sexual, aunque a decir verdad los demás parecía poco importarle.

Doy gracias al cielo  
por haberte conocido  
por haberte conocido  
doy gracias al cielo

y le cuento a las estrellas  
lo bonito que sentí  
lo bonito que sentí  
cuando te conocí

Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y por más que recordará que hacia algunas horas había deseado tenerlo contra el suelo y una pistola, ahora quería tenerlo contra el mismo suelo…con otro motivo. Sus mejillas por más morenas que estas fueran en ese momento se veían de color rosa, un rosa que al parecer solo notaba el gringo.

Sabes una cosa  
que yo te quiero  
que sin ti me muero  
si estas lejos

Sabes una cosa  
Sabes una cosa

Y una vez terminada la canción y sin importarle mucho que media calle le estuviera viendo, el de la piel chocolate se abalanzó contra el rubio, quien por impulso lo cargó, ambos mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa cómplice.

–Pendejo…– le susurro suavemente el mexicano al contrario, con una sonrisita tonta aun en sus labios, acercándose levemente a los del contrario.

–Sorry, but… pensé que me iba a aprender la canción antes de las 3…–contesto inocentemente el gringo mientras se le acercaba también, cerrando la distancia y besándose, tiernamente.

– ¡Para la otra llámame! – le regaño aun cuando este estaba siendo cargado, jalándole las mejillas como parte de la situación, sinceramente el norteamericano se hubiera merecido una cubeta de agua en la cabeza, pero el mexicano no era tan malo.

Alfred acepto el regaño con apenas un gesto de inconformidad, porque sabía que su adorado vecino del sur se preocupaba por él. Puso en sus manos el ramo de flores, antes de volver a besarle.

– Happy Birthday my Little love...

* * *

Lo sé lo sé... es la cosa mas fail que has leído en tu vida... Por favor házmelo saber en un review... eso me da de comer ;3;


End file.
